Mi suerte
by July Hope
Summary: SPOILER ALERT. Si no has visto Desperada, no leas este capítulo. Lukanette, un par de conversaciones luego de lo ocurrido en el capítulo.


Para variar, song fic. Basado en la canción Mi suerte - Morat

Nada en el universo de Miraculous me pertenece. Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro y con el único fin de entretener a quien se tome el tiempo de leerla. Dedicada con cariño a Marianne E con todo el fangirleo que nos cargamos juntas. ¡Gracias por ser parte de la magia!

* * *

Marinette sonrió ampliamente al ver a Luka y a Adrien tocando lado a lado. En el fondo ella sabía perfectamente cuánto anhelaba el rubio formar parte de Kitty Section, no era la primera vez que tocaban juntos, así que verle ahí, con sus amigos, era reconfortante en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, como música de fondo en su cabeza todavía estaba la expresión dolida del joven Agreste al regresar a Marinette el miraculous de la serpiente.

No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para deducir que aquello no servía de nada. Escuchar la cantidad de veces que Adrien lo había intentado, ver el cansancio en las facciones de Sass, aquello había sido más que suficiente para saber que había cometido un error.

Pero la cuestión que le dolía no era tanto la idea de haberse equivocado con Adrien como un portador, porque lo único que había conseguido era que su corazón dudara sobremanera.

Porque el hecho de no hacer el click perfecto con Adrien como portadores implicaba algo más, implicaba que Adrien no fuese "The perfect match" para ella.

Kitty Section siguió con su ensayo, pero Marinette se levantó, dirigiéndose al muelle con una mirada cargada de tristeza.

Luka Cuffaine la observaba, y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no seguirla cuando lo hizo, pero sonrió aliviado al ver a Kagami alcanzarla con pasos calmados. La joven oriental tenía algo en sí misma que le brindaba cierta calma, así que dejó en manos de aquella chica su destino con Marinette.

—¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió Kagami poniendo una mano en el hombro de Marinette.

—Sí. No. Sí.

Kagami sonrió de medio lado, enternecida.

—No cabe duda. —Murmuró la oriental acariciando una mejilla de Marinette, despejando su rostro de los cabellos sueltos. —Tanta indecisión tiene su encanto. Comprendo por qué Luka...

Pero frenó su frase. Luka era, sin lugar a dudas, la razón de su confusión.

—Kagami... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sólo quiero que estés segura de que quieres tocar este tema conmigo teniendo en cuenta de que también tengo un interés romántico en Adrien, y sé que sería un tema que hablarías más cómodamente con Alya ya que ella está enterada del tema perfectamente.

Marinette parpadeó, azorada, un par de veces. Sonrió de medio lado recordándose a sí misma que una de las razones por las que Kagami se estaba ganando rápidamente un lugar en su corazón era por ser tan honesta y tan auténtica en todos los sentidos. Marinette asintió para sí misma, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Me gusta Adrien. Creo que se nota a leguas, pero...

—Estás teniendo dudas.

—Sí... Digamos que hoy me doy cuenta de que, tal vez, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, o al menos no en el sentido en el que yo quería... Y luego está Luka, y me doy cuenta de que con él...

—Embonan perfecto.

Marinette abrió los ojos pasmada. Escucharlo de Kagami era una cosa.

Alya le había sugerido que Luka hacía linda pareja con ella, las chicas insistían en que el muchacho babeaba de amor por ella, incluso Juleka le había hecho alguna que otra sugerencia al respecto, como si hiciera de cupido sin proponérselo. Pero escucharlo de Kagami, que sabía prácticamente nada de ellos, eso era otra cosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Quieres que sea honesta? —Murmuró Kagami entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sabes que eso es lo que más valoro de ti, y no lo pediría si no estuviese dispuesta a escuchar. Sé que puede que no me guste, pero... Tal vez necesito escucharlo de alguien más, aunque...

—Aunque sea algo que tú ya sabes. —Concluyó Kagami asintiendo una vez. —Muy bien, Marinette. Como yo lo veo, Adrien es un chico fantástico. —Y lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que la joven franco-china dudó un momento que su amiga hablara en serio al decir que Adrien le interesaba de forma romántica. —Es educado y dulce, tiene un tinte inocente y un sentido del humor peculiar. Y tanta dulzura te tiene deslumbrada.

—¿Deslumbrada?

—Porque has construido una imagen de Adrien Agreste basándote sólo en conclusiones, porque, aunque él te considera una buena amiga, tú apenas y puedes hablar en su presencia, no lo conoces lo suficientemente bien como para poder estar en la misma habitación. Y cuando él aparece, tú te vuelves loca, como si no supieras qué hacer en su presencia. Perdóname, Marinette, pero, aunque seas una buena amiga, actúas como fan...

—¿Como una fan?

—Luka Couffaine por otro lado...

Las mejillas de Marinette se sonrosaron ligeramente ante la mención del guitarrista. El solo de Luka llegó hasta sus oídos como si tratara de reforzar el punto de Kagami con su presencia.

—Luka es un amigo... —Murmuró la joven, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

—Muy bien. —Dijo Kagami sonriendo de medio lado, cruzando los brazos y cambiando todo su peso de pie, desafiando a Marinette a responder. —Entonces ¿Por qué tu corazón se acelera sólo de pensar en él? Si Luka es sólo un buen amigo entonces explícame por qué tus pupilas se dilatan cuando lo miras, por qué te sudan las manos cuando se acerca a ti, por qué cuentas los segundos para volverlo a ver, por qué buscas su mirada cuando toca la guitarra.

—Luka es... —Dudó Marinette un segundo, sintiendo que se ahogaba con el torrente de sus emociones.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Luka ya te dijo que está enamorado de ti?

El recuerdo la golpeó como una locomotora. _Clara como una nota musical, sincera como una melodía. _La confesión de amor más hermosa que alguien pudiera haber escrito alguna vez, la canción de amor más pura que nadie hubiese compuesto jamás.

—Y aun así decidió permanecer a tu lado sabiendo que hay alguien más. Querías mi honestidad, ¿cierto?

—Más que otra cosa.

—Pues entonces, o eres muy egoísta por tratarlo así, o eres muy ciega.

Marinette escuchó un rayo. Tal vez no era eso, tal vez era sólo su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Recordó lo que sintió aquel día en el auto de Adrien, cuando le escuchó hablar de la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Recordaba cuánto le había dolido aquello y nunca se detuvo a pensar en que Luka debía haber pasado por la misma situación cuadno estaban en la pista de patinaje. No espera. Él la veía en los recesos, persiguiendo a Adrien, tratando de confesar un amor del que comenzaba a dudar.

¿Y si Kagami tenía razón?

—Eres como un insecto atraído a luz ultravioleta. —Murmuró Kagami pensativa.

Qué ironía que el dragón dijera que la mariquita estaba volando a su propia muerte. Pero de cierto modo, Kagami tenía razón. Marinette estaba embelesada por la maravilla del primer amor, porque haberse enamorado de Adrien había sido una cuestión fortuita, y el destino muchas veces le había probado que no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y en medio de su obstinación no se había percatado de que había alguien con quien constantemente terminaba coincidiendo, había una persona a la que el destino le ponía enfrente una y otra y otra vez, a menos de veinte metros de ella.

Luka sabía que Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien y aun así se había empeñado en ayudar a su amiga a hablarle, la había incitado a seguirlo intentando, le había dado consejos de cómo mantener la calma, cómo hablarle, cómo hacerse su amiga cercana. Luka seguía enamorado de ella y, aun así, había decidido hacerse a un lado para hacerla feliz.

—Luka Couffaine tiene su propio club de fans, como Adrien. Pero sea como sea, lo que tienes con Luka es real. Eso es lo que pienso.

Kagami se alejó unos pasos con intención de volver al barco, pero la mano de Marinette aterrizó en su hombro, llamando su atención.

—¿De verdad piensas todo lo que dices? No es una especie de treta para que me aleje de Adrien ¿Verdad?

—Marinette. —Murmuró Kagami sonriendo ampliamente. —Si quisiera quitarte del camino me habría asegurado de que mi madre hiciera que mis horarios coincidieran con los de él en lugar de invitarlo a venir aquí hoy.

Pasmada.

Es más: PASMADA.

Marinette se había quedado pasmada ante aquello, con la boca abierta por la impresión, Kagami le acababa de dar la mejor lección de su vida. Marinette sólo volvió en sí cuando escuchó las risitas de Tikki en el bolsillo y vio a Kagami acercándose a Luka para felicitarlo por su ejecución.

.

Hacía un rato que habían decidido tomar un intermedio. Los integrantes de Kitty Section habían abordado a Anarka con un millar de preguntas al recordad que Jagged Stone había dicho que tocaban juntos antes. Alguien incluso preguntó si, de pura casualidad, Luka era hijo del artista. Y hablando de Luka, el muchacho se había metido al barco en busca de un vaso de agua. Encontró a Kagami sirviéndose jugo de naranja y le sonrió a la chica.

—No te había visto antes en el barco. —Admitió el muchacho quitándole importancia a aquel hecho mientras buscaba un vaso en las vitrinas.

—No había tenido ocasión de venir. —Admitió Kagami distraída. —A mi madre no le gustan las actividades extracurriculares, así que me limita las salidas.

—Veo que viniste con Adrien. —El tono de voz, su postura, sus movimientos. Todo denotaba desinterés. Pero Kagami sabía que había intensiones detrás de aquella pregunta.

—No vinimos "Juntos".

—Pero hay muy buena química.

—Esa parte te conviene. —Murmuró la japonesa percatándose de que Luka había bajado los hombros.

—La verdad no. —Admitió el muchacho recibiendo la jarra de manos de la joven y sonriendo de medio lado. Había tristeza en los ojos de Luka. —No quisiera que nadie le rompiera a Marinette el corazón de esa manera. De ninguna manera. Así que, honestamente, me molestaría mucho que tú y Adrien vinieran juntos en este momento.

—Ya veo.

—Como sea, debo admitir que tengo emociones encontradas al respecto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gusta ver felices a mis amigos y me gustó mucho la sonrisa que Adrien tenía a tu lado cuando llegaron al barco.

Kagami sonrió de medio lado, se acercó hasta Luka y le acarició una mejilla antes de darse vuelta y salir a cubierta. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que Adrien había estado en el baño, observando aquel intercambio, demasiado lejos como para escuchar la conversación, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que el hecho de que Kagami se sintiera tan cómoda cerca de Luka calara profundo.

Porque era cierto. Le había dolido sobremanera darse cuenta de que no hacía juego con Ladybug. Cuando ella lo había necesitado como Adrien Agreste no había dado el ancho. Ser Chat Noir era sencillo, lo tenían muy estudiado y no sabían sus identidades, pero ser Aspix había arrojado una luz nueva a su relación con la heroína. Como Chat hacían el perfecto click, almas gemelas destinadas a pelear lado a lado. Como Adrien Agreste no encajaba.

Y ver a Kagami tan cerca de Luka, tan cómoda con él...

Suspiró tranquilizándose. Luka estaba enamorado de Marinette.

.

Luka había subido a cubierta por la parte trasera del barco. Marinette se encontraba parada cerca de borde, con los brazos recargados en la baranda y la mirada perdida en el ir y venir del agua, en la manera en la que el agua hacía ondas al chocar contra el Liberty.

La joven se percató de la presencia de su amigo y giró sobre sí misma, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a Luka.

—Hoy he hecho el ridículo en proporciones épicas. —Murmuró ella sonriendo.

—No vamos a desmentir a nadie aquí. —Bromeó Luka.

Marinette soltó una risa por lo bajo y se cubrió la boca antes de dedicarle una sonrisa dulce a Luka, era tan sencillo ser ella misma a su lado. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

—¿Sabes? Estaba encandilada hoy. Debí haberte sugerido a ti cuando Jagged pidió a un guitarrista, habría sido una oportunidad épica para ti. Pero estaba tan emocionada de verte, de escucharte tocar, y cuando Adrien llegó, no sé. Me salí de control. Porque Adrien es Luz ultravioleta y yo soy...

—_Une petit coccinelle._.. —Sugirió Luka con dulzura.

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquella confesión.

Lo sabía... Luka lo sabía... No podía haber otra explicación.

No, espera, podía haber otra. Podría ser que Luka...

¡Por piedad! Incluso Adrien había comprendido que Luka era el portador legítimo del miraculous de la serpiente. Y admitir que él debía portar la _Seconde chance _había implicado renunciar a ese pedacito de su corazón que le pertenecía a Ladybug y seguir adelante, implicaba comprender que él no estaba destinado para ella, que debía seguir adelante.

—Luka... —Murmuró sin aliento la joven mientras él le despejaba el rostro con un gesto amable.

—Tranquila. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Murmuró el muchacho antes de tomar la mano de Marinette y besarle los nudillos.

—¡Secreto! ¿Qué secreto? —Exclamó pasmada.

Luka soltó una risa por lo bajo y se alejó medio paso, jalando a Marinette consigo. —Pues que ya no estás enamorada de Adrien.

Marinette se sonrojó con más violencia que antes, mirando a Luka con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Yo...

—Les coccinelles son de la buena suerte. —Murmuró Luka sonriendo, pensando en su encuentro con Ladybug. —Tal vez hoy es mi día de suerte.

—Pero...

—¿Sabes lo que es un Looper?

—¿Un qué?

—Ven. Quiero probar suerte, tal vez tenga una segunda oportunidad el día de hoy gracias a una mariquita de la buena suerte.

—¿Suerte?

Marinette se sentó frente a Luka y sonrió cuando él conectó su guitarra a una especie de amplificador que descansaba en el suelo. Encendió una caja de ritmos y sonrió confiado antes de preguntarse cuál sería el "beatting" adecuado.

—Quiero probar suerte hoy. —Admitió el muchacho. —Y matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Quiero que escuches esta canción, es para ti. Hace mucho que quería dedicártela, pero no sabía si sería buena idea, hoy no me importa, me siento con suerte. Por cierto. —Añadió señalando el amplificador con un gesto de la cabeza. —Eso es un looper, me permite grabar sonidos para luego repetirlos en un bucle infinito, puedo construir una canción completa yo solito.

—Eso es impresionante.

—Espero impresionarte con esto. —Soltó ampliando su sonrisa.

Encendió el ritmo y sonrió trenzando la melodía básica de la canción, un par de vueltas a los tres primeros acordes antes de añadir una segunda tonada. Para cuando acordó, Marinette ya marcaba el ritmo de la canción con el golpeteo de su pie.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja cuadno Luka tomó aire para empezar a cantar.

Si el tiempo pasa y no te puedo verMe falta poco para enloquecerYa no me alcanzan tus recuerdos

A mi memoria le hace mal tu amorSi a mí me pasa sé que a ti tambiénYa no me alcanzan tus recuerdos

Marinette suspiró pensando en que aquello podía contar como una segunda confesión romántica.

Tu ojos verdes no conservan su colorY en mi cabeza nunca suena igual tu vozYa no quiero acudir a recuerdos te quiero aquíBusco tus besos y no encuentro su saborPienso en tu risa y sin pensarlo caigo en mi errorYa no quiero acudir a recuerdos te quiero aquí

No podía evitarlo. No podía evadir más tiempo lo evidente. Estaba enamorada de Luka, pero con él todo era tan natural, tan sencillo, que costaba creer que de verdad fuese tan real. Era cierto, con Adrien se la pasaba persiguiendo un imposible, sintiendo que no había manera de que estuviesen juntos y ella tuviera que luchar con todo lo que era. Pero con Luka todo era tan natural.

Porque, aunque no pueda verteYo nunca culparé a la suerteYo ya gasté toda mi suerteMi suerte la use en encontrarte a ti

Y aunque me quede sin nadaYo nunca culparé a la suerteYo ya gasté toda mi suerteMi suerte la use en encontrarte a ti

Pero esta confesión era distinta. En la primera le había hecho saber que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, ahora quería comunicarle una cosa más. Que a pesar de que sentía un amor profundo y puro por la joven, era feliz con su amistad.

Tengo que confesarteHoy que estás aquíNo te has ido y ya empiezo a extrañarteQuiero que pase lento el tiempo entre tú y yoMuy lento el tiempo entre tú y yo

Y aunque de ratos pueda ver en mi guitarra tu cinturaY aunque pueda ver tus fotos sé que no están a tu alturaNo hay ninguna cura a la locura de perderte

Sí. Luka Couffaine estaba perdidamente enamorado de Marinette y aun así estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, porque para él no había nada que lo hiciera sentirse más afortunado que el hecho de saber que su musa seguiría formando parte de su vida de más de una forma. Aquella canción era una confesión de amor, pero también era una forma de decirle a Marinette que la quería en su vida de la forma en que ella quisiera, aunque eso implicara dejarla ir.

Tu ojos verdes no conservan su colorY en mi cabeza nunca suena igual tu vozYa no quiero acudir a recuerdos te quiero aquíBusco tus besos y no encuentro su saborPienso en tu risa y sin pensarlo caigo en mi errorYa no quiero acudir a recuerdos te quiero aquí

Podría haber sido así de egoísta en algún momento. Podría haberse quedado con Luka Couffaine como su eterno enamorado, pero justo ahora no podía verle sólo como un amigo.

¡Qué tonta había sido al decirle a Alya que Luka era sólo un buen amigo! Era algo más (mucho más) que sólo un buen amigo.

Porque, aunque no pueda verteYo nunca culpare a la suerteYo ya gasté toda mi suerteMi suerte la use en encontrarte a ti

Y aunque me quede sin nadaYo nunca culpare a la suerteYo ya gasté toda mi suerteMi suerte la use en encontrarte a ti

Sí. Luka estaba apostando todo en aquella canción, porque sabía que Marinette podía o no contestar a esta confesión, él se sentía afortunado de contar con ella en su vida, así que todo lo demás era ganancia.

Luka jamás se imaginó que los brazos de Marinette se cerrarían en torno a su cuello, que la chica se pararía en las puntas de los pies para besar la mejilla del guitarrista, permitiendo que el loop de la guitarra se repitiera una y otra vez ahora que ella le obstruía el camino a Luka.

El guitarrista había dicho que era su día de suerte, pero nunca imaginó que Marinette murmuraría en su oído un "Es mi día de suerte también" antes de robarle un beso.

Adrien y Kagami observaban la escena (Todo el mundo observaba aquella escena), el rubio sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso de su amiga mientras Kagami asentía una sola vez.

—Parece que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. —Murmuró la japonesa sonriendo, llamado sin querer la atención de Adrien.

—Una segunda oportunidad... —El recuerdo de Ladybug siendo atrapada una y otra vez lo golpeó un momento, pero todo el dolor que sintió ante aquello pareció desvanecerse cuando Kagami le sonrió de medio lado. —Sí, todos la merecemos. —Murmuró antes de ofrecerle el brazo.

La chica le miró sorprendido y sonrió posando su mano delicadamente en el espacio que Adrien le ofrecía antes de recargar su cabeza y sonreír.


End file.
